Coi Burruss
Coi Burruss was a contestant on Season 5 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 11th place. Personality Coi was a passionate hard worker in the kitchen, but lacked the self-confidence to improve herself. She was also generally very calm, but had a short temper at some moment. In the kitchen, she started off strong, but quickly went on a downward spiral, leading to her elimination. She had a short-lived feud with Lacey over the latter's lazy antics. Season 5 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Coi was the thirteenth chef to have her dished judged by Ramsay. It was unknown what she made, but Ramsay praised it for being perfectly cooked. When the teams were lined up, the women revealed their new team name, which was "Team Saffron". It was eventually changed to "Spice Racks" after a request from Colleen. Five minutes before service began, Coi got into an argument with Lacey when she asked her to help her with the soufflés, and criticized her for quitting in the middle of prep. She even told Ramsay that the dessert station was “fucked up”, but Ramsay had to defuse another argument between the two of them and ordered them to get a grip. During dinner service, Coi was on the meat station with LA. She went unnoticed for most of the service as they never went passed appetizers before Ramsay closed down service. Her team won as Carol had a strong performance as a waitress. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, Coi apologized to Lacey for their argument before service. During the Scallop Cleaning Challenge, Coi was able to get six of her scallops accepted by Ramsay. Her team lost the challenge 35-36 and was forced to prepare a raw bar for the next service. Like the rest of her team, she was angry when Lacey sat out of the punishment for six hours. During dinner service, Coi was on the meat station with Lacey. She was not seen much in service, but Paula soon joined her after Ramsay did a reassignment shuffle. Her team lost the dinner service. Coi was not nominated for elimination, and participated in Ji's emotional standing ovation, like the rest of the red team, and the blue team. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Coi and the rest of the red team confronted Lacey, asking her if she was actually serious about being in the competition. Coi was not seen participating in the Meat & Cow Challenge, and the red team lost. Their punishment was to carry two large sides of beef and eat cow offal. During the Steakhouse double dinner service, Coi was a waitress for the first seating, in which she was not seen much, and was on the fish station for the second seating, where she had one of her shrimp Caeser salads returned by J for being undercooked. Despite that, the red team won the dinner service. Episode 4 During the Football Team & Cheerleaders Breakfast Service Challenge, Coi was on the pancake station, along with Paula. She burned a pancake in the middle of service, which Ramsay compared to a rubber pair of nickers before binning them. Her team won the challenge and were rewarded with a camping experience at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. Before leaving, she overheard the blue team arguing and told her teammates about it. During dinner service, Coi was on the appetizer station with Lacey. She was caught cooking spaghetti not to order, and was chewed out by Ramsay when she admitted she was trying to get ahead. Her next spaghetti dish went up to the pass but it was deemed dry, bland, under seasoned, and undercooked. Both teams lost the dinner service. Despite her poor performance, Coi was not nominated for elimination, and when Lacey mentioned it, she admitted that it was her worst so far. Episode 5 During the Asian Fusion Challenge, Coi was paired with Carol on the poultry dish. They served a pomegranate cinnamon glazed chicken breast, but despite the dish being flavourable, it was criticized for a boring presentation and that the chicken was dry. They lost the poultry round, but despite that, the red won the challenge 2-1, and was rewarded with sumo wrestling lessons given by Ramsay and Jean-Philippe, and sake tasting. During dinner service, Coi was on the garnish station with Paula. She was not seen much, but had to confirm to Ramsay that there were Wellingtons in the open convection oven. Both teams lost the dinner service, and LA was named "Best of the Worst" for the red team. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 Coi was not seen much during the Bar Mitzvah Planning challenge, that the red team lost 1-2. Her team was forced to decorate the dining room for the next night’s service, based on the instructions of Francisco the Party Planner. During the Bar Mitzvah dinner service, Coi was on the meat station. When the red team got Max's order, she went to the back pantry to get the burgers that she forgot to grab during prep, much to Ramsay's frustration. When she was getting her burgers ready, LA found out they were still rare, and told her to put them back on the grill. When she sent the burgers up, Ramsay felt they were too cold and forced the red team to feel them. LA went to help her out, and her second attempt at the burgers was deemed acceptable. Later, her brisket was sent up under portioned and she got annoyed when there were too many people crowding around her station. On the red team's last ticket, she said she needed four more minutes on the burgers, but was told by her team and Ramsay that they should not take that long. The red team lost the dinner service, and Andrea was named "Best of the Worst". Like the rest of her team, she was not happy about that decision, and conspired with Carol to out her out if either of them was nominated. Coi was Andrea's first nominee for elimination, with LA being the second. While pleading her case, she, along with Carol and LA, went with their plan and told Ramsay that Andrea was the weakest chef on the red team. They failed to convince him because Paula disagreed with them by naming Coi as the weakest performer that night. Therefore, Ramsay eliminated her for her poor performance on the meat station. Ramsay's comment: "When this competition began, I thought Coi was gonna be a really strong chef. But tonight she was exposed when she couldn't even cook a bloody burger." Nomination history Trivia *She and LA are the youngest of the season, at age 22 (32 now). *After her appearance on the show, she became an executive chef at Mediterranian Chef and opened her own business called Leila T's Catering Co. She also designed her own line of chef garbs for women. Quotes *"If I get kicked off because of you, I swear to God I'm coming after you, Lacey!" *(After elimination) "I feel Andrea should be here right now. I'm angry for the fact she was not seen as the worst. I don't feel like I should be going home." Category:Chef Category:Season 5 Category:Texans Category:11th Place